Online content may be available regarding any number of disparate topics. For example, a first website on the Internet may be devoted to the migratory habits of bats and a second website may be devoted to automotive repair. In many cases, a user must proactively seek out online content of interest to the user. For example, an Internet user may utilize a search engine to search for webpages devoted to automotive repair. The user may then navigate between the webpages in the search results until the user finds the webpage that most closely matches the user's interests.
To assist a user in receiving content of potential interest to the user, an online service may select certain types of content for presentation to the user. For example, a webpage devoted to automotive repair may include an advertisement for a sale on car parts selected by the online service. In some cases, the selection process may be based on data stored through the use of a device identifier, such as a cookie, that identifies the user's device to the service. However, a cookie set on the device via one application may not be accessible by other applications on the device. For example, a cookie set in a web browser application may not be available to other applications on the same device and vice-versa. The service, therefore, may select different content for presentation in the web browser than for the other applications. It is challenging and difficult to design a system whereby cookies are set across applications.